


By the stream

by Hannibal_Winchester



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibal_Winchester/pseuds/Hannibal_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori has to wash pots in the stream. Dwalin takes a wash and... relaxes. Smut ensues. First attempt at smut so I apologise if it sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the stream

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to J. R .R. Tolkien. Who probably wouldn't like what his characters have been up to.

“Ori! Go wash the cooking pot in the stream!” Dori commanded his youngest brother, who nodded meekly. Ori had learnt from experience that arguing with his brother wasn't to be done. He grasped the handles of the heavy pot and lugged it over to the stream, which was quite a distance away, more so when carrying a metal pot, digging constantly into your arms. “Need a han' with tha’? Bofur asked, noticing the struggles of the smaller dwarf. Ori just shook his head. Didn’t want to seem weak in front of... Dwa... The other dwarves... Ori eventually managed to bring the pot to the stream and clean it. That was difficult, having to scrape off remnants of the previous nights stew with a stone. Ori then left the pot against some rocks to soak. He had to wedge it between rocks or else the stream would wash it away. Bofur would've killed him if his best pot had floated off downstream. Whilst the pot soaked, Ori decided that he may as well bathe in the stream. Might be a while before he got another chance and he was a bit grimy from days of walking. Stripping off, Ori stepped into the cool, flowing waters of the stream. It felt delicious on such a warm day. 

Suddenly, Ori saw a distant figure walking down towards the stream, from the direction of the camp. Crouching down behind a rock, the figure couldn’t see him but Ori decided to move anyway. He grabbed his clothes and flung them under a nearby bush, forgetting about the pot in his haste, and ran to hide behind a large tree, sheltering him from the strange figure’s sight. The stranger seemed to have a similar idea to Ori. He stripped off and immersed himself in the water. Ori managed to get a glimpse of the stranger as he was stripping. It was Dwalin! Dwalin, whom he had quietly longed for, was sitting naked in a stream only a few meters away! It suddenly dawned on Ori that this may not be the best situation to be in but he couldn’t just get up and walk away otherwise Dwalin would see him... His thoughts trailed off. Dwalin had risen from the stream. Water glistened in the hair on his broad chest and his beard looked full of diamonds. The sun bounced off all the metal decorating his body: his ear cuffs, the dagger strapped to his left thigh, his nipple piercings and he even had one one his... length... Ori blushed. He shouldn’t be spying on his friend but he just couldn’t help it. Dwalin was so muscular, so strong and so protective of his friends and family. He was perfect.

From what Ori could hear, Dwalin was laying down on the grass to dry off. After all, it was a glorious, sunny day. So peaceful. Dwalin seemed to think it was. His hand brushed some water droplets from the inside of his thigh and he smiled. His hand continued to brush up his leg until it reached his cock. He slowly stroked it until it hardened. His hand started to pump up and down faster. Dwalin moaned loudly, not thinking that anyone would be able to hear him. Ori blushed even more at this, and felt himself harden. Absent- mindedly, he began to stroke himself, having never before indulged himself like this. It felt so good! No wonder Dwalin was still furiously jerking off a few meters away. Ori groaned quietly, then quickly stopped himself. He didn’t want Dwalin to hear. How embarrassing would that be? He moaned again, louder this time, unable to stop himself as he was lost in pleasure. All was quiet again. Ori realised that Dwalin was no longer jerking off. He peeped around his tree. Dwalin was gone! A twig broke in front of him. Ori spun round to discover Dwalin stood before him, hands on hips, erection still waving around, with an amused expression on his face. For such a big dwarf, he could move surprisingly quickly. Ori blushed a bright pink, his hands still wrapped around his cock. Dwalin looked down and a mischievous glint appeared in his eye. “Well, well well. What have we here? Innocent little Ori spying on me... and playing with himself!” 

Ori looked at the ground, wishing it would swallow him up. His face burned with shame. Dwalin couched down, so that he was face to face with Ori and reaching out, he gently tilted his chin so that he could look Ori straight in the eye. “I’ve had my eye on you for a while, little one, and although this isn’t the situation I imagined telling you in, I’m glad I have.” Ori looked up. The older dwarf was smiling, though he still had that glint in his eye. Dwalin, muscly, battle- hardened Dwalin, had noticed thin, feeble Ori. “But...” Dwalin continued, “you were spying on me, so you will have to be punished.” Ori looked alarmed, which made Dwalin chuckle. “Was this the first time you played with yourself?” He asked. The younger dwarf just nodded. “Well then, we’ll have to make this truly unforgettable then, as punishment. Stand!” He commanded, pulling Ori to his feet. Ori obeyed. Dwalin remained kneeling. He grinned up at Ori and then slowly closed his mouth around the younger dwarf’s cock. Ori whimpered as Dwalin set to work using his tongue to lick up and down Ori’s shaft, and then swirling it around the tip of the cock, which was already leaking precome. Dwalin then reached up to play with one of Ori’s hardened nipples. Gently twisting and tugging, Dwalin had Ori whimpering louder. Dwalin pulled back from sucking off Ori, which made the younger dwarf moan in anguish. He was getting closer to climaxing. Dwalin noticed this and smirked. “I told you this would be punishment. I’m going to drag this out, making you wait, until i have you begging me to make you come.” Ori moaned again. He slowly reached down to finish what Dwalin had started but the older warrior was quicker. He grabbed Ori’s wrists in one hand and held them tight. He then bent his head down to suck on Ori’s ballsack. Ori closed his eyes in sheer bliss, mewling when Dwalin gently nipped it. Dwalin pulled back again. He had Ori suck his finger, and then he slowly reached round Ori, aware of that the young dwarf had never done this before, and slowly teased open Ori’s entrance. Ori gasped, his whole body trembling with excitement and anticipation. Dwalin pulled his finger back and stroked over the entrance, smirking once again. Ori was getting close to begging. He whined and then mumbled something about "...having learnt his lesson..." but Dwalin laughed, and pushed his finger into Ori, up to the knuckle this time. Ori moaned, sending warmth flooding down Dwalin's stomach to his groin, and so he twisted his finger inside Ori, causing the young dwarf to yelp. Dwalin then slowly pulled his finger out of Ori and lavished his attention on the lads sensitive, hardened nipples. Ori mewled again, making Dwalin chuckle filthily. Dwalin then slowly pushed two fingers into the young scribe, crooking his fingers to brush against his prostate, causing Ori to yelp and see stars. He was painfully hard now, the tip of his cock dripping precome. He whined and Dwalin decided that he'd punished Ori enough. With one hand, he released Ori's hand and started to pump Ori's cock. The other hand was still busied with Ori's prostate. He thrust his fingers slowly at first, then began to build rhythm, matching time with his pumping of Ori's shaft. Ori moaned, already close. He could hardly handle the double attack of pleasure and a few moments later, he came with a violent shudder and a yelp. He collapsed, shaking upon Dwalin, who held him close. He ignored his own aching hard-on in order to comfort the poor lad. Ori regained his breath and pulled back to look at Dwalin. "Thank you Mr Dwalin. I know now not to spy on people jacking off!" he said, with a mischievous grin that made Dwalin want to bend him over and shag him into next week. Dwalin returned the smiled and said gruffly, "No matter. Just teachin' a lad what he ought to know. Now you better dress an' run back to camp. Dori'll be annoying everyone in his worry." They both dressed hurriedly and Dwalin carried the metal pot back to the camp with ease, whilst Ori trailed alongside, fearful of the scolding his brother will have in store for him. "Nowhere near as fun as Dwalin's punishment.' he thought, then blushed. Back.at the camp, Dori did indeed scold Ori, berating him for taking such a long time, then praised him.for bathing without having to be constantly reminded like that "no good brother of ours, covered in other people's blood and goodness knows what else and never bathes when he's told to" Ori nodded, his attention focused on the lean, muscular back of Dwalin. He was going to have some rather... Inappropriate dreams about him that night.


End file.
